Sari VS Sitter
by Sarahsorad
Summary: TFA: Sari Sumdac didn't like Babysitters, she usually chased them away with ease. But this new Babysitter seems stubborn, she could very well be one of the biggest challenges the 8-year-old has ever faced. Why'd she even need one anyway?
1. Trouble

I'll have to give a lot of credit for this little plot bunny to my 10-year-old neighbor who's constantly over at my house and she's quite wolf in sheep's clothing. I was doing a voice audition for a transformers animated parody the other day when it occurred to me how much she and Sari are alike.

Anyway, this is somewhat of a crack-fic (I'm kinda tossing it tougher) and I wasn't sure if I'd post it at first or not but I've got writer's block on my avatar stuff and I haven't gotten to write anything remotely funny since a few months back.

I'm not expecting this to be really long probably about 2 or 3 chapters depending on how much stuff I can come up with.

Anyway I've said enough and you know I don't own Transformers… so time to read.

* * *

**Sari VS. Sitter**

_**Chapter One - Trouble**_

**FIRST MOVE: THE LIST**

"But dad I don't need a Babysitter!" The 8 year old protested. "I hang out with two-story robot aliens! Besides this one's just going to run away anyway."

"Well it's either a Babysitter or you have to go to the robotics summit and spend an entire week stuck in a tiny hotel room. Perhaps this Babysitter won't run away if you don't chase her away."

"I don't see why I can't just stay with the Autobots. You already let me stay there before so why not now?"

"Mostly because they are not a Babysitting service. If it was a day trip I would probably go with that idea but I'm going to be gone for a week." A helper bot picked up her father's luggage and started carrying it outside to the waiting helicopter and a teenage girl walked into the opened door. "Mr. Sumdac?" She looked a bit short for her age and seemed to be trying to make herself look older and responsible than she actually was. This wasn't the first time Sari had a Babysitter like her, she wouldn't last long.

"Ah yes, we spoke on the phone right? Sari this is Cara, I've already given her a list of what you are and aren't allowed to do so don't try anything funny, she has numerous ways to contact me and she'll have extra help if she needs it."

Issac Sumdac departed about ten minutes later, it was then that Sari turned to her new Babysitter and simply smiled. This could be a lot of fun.

A feeling of dread immediately swept over Cara. Her friends warned her about the Sumdac child, more trouble than she's worth. And who hadn't seen the news lately with the 8-year-old running about with giant transforming alien-robots… just why would her father think she needed a Babysitter? From the looks of things she got in enough trouble while he was at home, just thinking about what the little girl might try now worried Cara. Mr. Sumdac had assured Cara she would be more than generously paid for her Spring Break of work. By "generously paid", Sumdac better have meant she'd be making way more than just a few dollars above minimum wage.

Cara inhaled quickly, years of watching her neighbor's children had taught her that kids could apparently sense fear almost like a dog. This was going to be okay, so far five minutes had passed and it was like Babysitting any other kid. One week, she could make it one week, besides her beach trip counted on this job going well.

Sari, she'd already started having her fun.

Cara had left her father's _typed_ list easily within the 8-year-old's grasp.

1. Absolutely nothing with sugar in it after 7pm.

2. Her allowance money goes straight to her bank account; do NOT let her tell you otherwise.

3. The fire extinguishers are clearly marked in every room.

4. If she happens to break the tutor bot I'll take care of it when I get home

5. No TV after 8:00 PM

6. Bed time is at 9:30 PM

7. I padlocked her windows for a reason, let them stay that way.

8. Her curfew is 8:00 PM, her friends know this and won't bring her home late unless it cannot be helped. If deceptions are mentioned it's not a lie… it's not a lie unless you're being told so by a yellow car, then it may be a lie.

9. I've never considered chocolate syrup a dipping sauce, Sari may try to tell you I have.

10. You can trust the Autobots 100%... besides Bumblebee (the yellow one)… Bumblebee and Sari tend to find trouble tougher.

Sari stopped reading the list so she could go and type her own modifications.

1. Nothing containing sugar from 12:00 midnight to 1:00 AM, all other times is fair game.

2. Her allowance money is kept in her bank account but also in the top drawer in my office.

3. You won't need fire extinguishers; you'll need a fire truck… Optimus Prime is good for that.

4. The tutor bot is evil and should be broken by you… I would have fought it myself but I am horribly busy.

5. TV is fine anytime

6. bed time is whenever.

7. unlock her windows, fresh air is a good thing.

8. Her curfew is at 3:00 AM

9. Chocolate syrup is an EXCELLENT dipping sauce; it actually has lots of nutrients… I know because I'm a scientist.

10. you can trust the autobots… especially Bumblebee, he and Sari never get into any trouble tougher.

Sari even changed the bottom of the note

100. Sari would never change my written instructions, she's not mischievous at all but if you feel the need to run away do not worry you'll still get paid.

Cara sighed rereading the list "Nice try Sari! You should make smaller changes the next time you want to fool someone; the kids I usually baby-sit do stuff like this all the time."

Sari shrugged at Cara acting as if she had no clue what the teen was talking about, but she knew now that Cara may actually be a challenge, she may be a bit keener than Sari's former sitters. It was now no longer simply driving a Babysitter away, it was a battle.

**SECOND MOVE: TAP THE CELL PHONE; PINPOINT A WEAKNESS**

Sari's father built robots, Sari was best friends with robots, of course she knew her way around basic electronic devices.

Cara dialed a number on her cell phone "Keri, you're going to owe me 10 bucks so far."

"You mean you haven't decided to escape yet?" a voice answered over the phone

"Nope" She laughed "You said you'd give me a double if I could stay another night too, so get ready to kiss 20 goodbye too. You shouldn't make an easy bet you know."

"You're lying! I bet you already left!"

"Nope, still here, want me to send a picture for proof?"

"No need, you mean she hasn't tried anything yet?"

"Just the trick with changing the list but Alyssa does that to me all the time so I was ready. Anyway I got a kid to get dinner for so we'll talk later."

"If you survive you mean."

Sari sighed, no weakness was revealed via phone.

**THIRD MOVE: DINNER TIME**

"So pizza sound good then?"

An idea came to Sari "Sure as long as it has everything on it and none of the toppings touch."

Ten teen's face twisted a bit "Tuff order…"

"It's the only kind of pizza I'll eat." Sari kept herself from smirking, she knew it would be a hard order to fill that could end up causing Cara great frustrations and when Cara was unable to fulfill it she'd add to Cara's frustrations. She'd used this trick on a former babysitter.

"Well, it should be doable, after all you are Sari Sumdac… and Dan owes me a favor getting him to make a custom pizza shouldn't be any trouble."

**FOURTH MOVE: DINNER THEATER **

Sari had only managed to eat a few pieces of pizza during the movie; she was wandering when the blood and guts violence would get to Cara, maybe the girl would even puke.

Cara threw a slice of the pizza back into the box with a disgusted look on her face and announced "Kingston is such a poseur! King of gore my foot you can see where the dye mixed into the fake blood. And is that a stage hand in the picture?" She stood up "Kid you ever see any movies by Terrance Lane?"

Sari shook her head.

"They're a bit older, but I think you'll see this movie is kid stuff compared to anything by Terrance."

Sari was disappointed; the movie was making her sick why did it not affect Cara.

**FIFTH MOVE: BAD PLANS LEAD TO SMALL VICTORY**.

"Oh god nasty! How can one tiny little girl contain so much puke!"

Sari laughed, she knew SOMETHING had to affect the girl. It was just a matter of also temporarily 'disabling' the cleaning bots.

**SIXTH MOVE: BED TIME**

"You have to check the closet for monsters!"

Cara rose an eyebrow at Sari "You hang out with alien robots and you're still worried about monsters?"

Sari nodded "Especially Decepticon monsters!"

Cara leaned in and out of the closet closing the door "That's clear."

"Now you have to check under the bed."

Cara sighed and did so, while she was busy Sari pushed a button opening her closet door again "Na-da"

"You forgot to close the closet door!"

"Oh my bad… I could swear I closed that."

"Well you didn't and now you have to check again, what if an evil nano-bot Decepticon snuck in?"

"We'd trap it in the closet and go get a blow torch from one of your dad's tool sets." Cara closed the closet door "Clear again; is that all?"

"No something just moved outside the window!"

Cara glanced outside "yeah a car going down the street."

Sari gasped loudly "What kind of car, what color!?"

"A black Camaro."

"THAT'S A DECEPTICON! You got to go turn on the defense system!"

Cara rushed downstairs then back upstairs again. "You kind-a failed to mention that the system is ALWAYS on. So which Decepticon is it?"

"It's umm ohh … the evil one!"

"Shouldn't we be calling your Autobot buddies then?"

Sari laughed "I umm no, I don't want to bother them it's probably just a false alarm!"

"That's what I thought. So you'll be going to bed now?"

"Wait can you check under the bed and in the closet again?"

Cara sighed "Fine."

**SEVENTH MOVE: THE SUMDAC RISES**

"BREAKFAST TIME!"

Cara nearly jumped out of bed to see the clock in front of her reading 3:53 AM.

"Isn't it just a little early?" she asked groggily

Sari posed dramatically "Sumdac's rise before the sun has a chance to steal the day away!"

"Okay then… what do you want some cereal or something?"

"No I cooked silly!"

"Oh no."

Cara stood in the remnants of the kitchen, usually containing cooking bots, this morning hurricane Sari had been through. Of all the questions she could think to vocalize only one managed to come out…

"How did you manage to get egg shell to stick to the ceiling?"

**EIGHTH MOVE: PHONE TAPPING; PART II**

"No it hasn't been _too_ bad, but she's a tuff case. I should send you the pics. of what I had to clean up this morning; and don't even get me started on what I cleaned up last night. So did you know Sumdacs rise before the sun in order to prevent it from stealing the day away?"

"No." the boy on the other line laughed.

"Yeah no kidding almost 4:00 AM, I'm envious of the energy she's got. Then again she's been quiet for a while."

"Maybe she passed out."

"I doubt it; no she's too quiet probably up to something. I'll talk to ya' later."

Maybe Sari could make some use of Cara's male friend later on.

**NINTH MOVE: PLAYTIME**

"I invited my friends over." Sari casually announced.

"Umm okay, it's almost lunch should I make sure there's a little more food and- WAIT… you don't mean… your _friends_ do you? The ones that are large?"

Sari nodded "Yeah them."

"Oh joy." of course this was sarcasm, Cara was a normal teenager, not used to giant-transforming-robot-aliens, who cared if they were good or not the idea made her nervous but it was one of the things Mr. Sumdac approved of. What was wrong with this guy?

---  
Bumblebee and Sari sat outside of Sundac tower looking in through a window.  
"So your father pays her to sit on you for the week?"

Sari laughed at Bumblebee's question "No silly, he pays her to watch me, basically act like a parent stand-in."

"So why's she called a sitter?... Is it because she's sitting so much?"

"I don't know." Sari shrugged … she noticed something "Hey, she can't be watching me if she's asleep right now can she?"

"Well it doesn't make logical sense that she could."

"So then it would be bad if I didn't wake her up right?"

"True."

Sari would see to it that Cara was woken up.

----

"Are you SURE your dad wants a big door?" Bulkhead asked

Sari nodded "Dad could use it for cargo; it'll be a homecoming surprise."

--

Cara awoke to a gaping hole being made in the wall, "I'm so fired when your dad gets home." Maybe all her friends had been right about the Sumdac girl after all.

"Yep." Sari chirped "wouldn't have happened if you'd been watching me, so you going to leave now so you don't waste any more of your spring break?"

"Yeah right I can't just leave a minor; your dad would probably have to sue me."

"Nah lots of others left before."

Prowl seemed to appear out of nowhere "Not to worry I'll talk to Mr. Sumdac about the damage that I'm sure Sari instigated."

Cara would've been relived if Prowl wasn't a talking-transforming-alien-robot. Now she was more or less stunned.

**MOVE TEN: BACKFIRE; THE WAR BEGINS**

Just what Sari always wanted; a lecture from Prowl.

How about no?

"Sari I'm sure your father doesn't like paying to repair holes in his walls, you could have even made Bulkhead accidentally hit a main beam and the entire place would've collapsed."

"But my Babysitter wasn't watching me. That's what my dad pays her for, to keep me out of trouble." Sari said this as if it was something that was even possible.

"It's my understanding that you decided everyone should wake up at three in the morning and that most human organics do not wake at such a time."

"Well, I'm a Sumdac."

"You never woke up at 3 AM before now." he was obviously not convinced but Sari already knew her explanations could not fool the ninja-bot

"I had a nightmare couldn't sleep after and was bored." It was _half_ true.

"So you choose to torment your caretaker?"  
"Yeah pretty much, I don't need her around anyway so I don't see what the big deal is."

Now Sari was ticked, Cara wasn't leaving; there was now a hole in Sumdac tower for no good reason and she got a lecture from Prowl.

It was time to get serious; this was no longer a battle.

This was war!

Cara was going down.

Sari planned her next moves carefully.

* * *

Yeah genius 8 year old with transformer friends vs. teenager... Me thinks teenager doesn't stand a chance.

The Autobots shall play a bigger role in the next few parts... maybe even a few Decepticons to spice things up a little.


	2. Patience Fading

First off I want to think everyone who reviewed/faved/watched/bookmarked/whatever else this story. This is actually the best response I've gotten to a fic in quite a while (granted I haven't posted much in a while).

I don't know if I could handle Sari personally, I suppose it could be a fun experience though.

Got some inspiration this afternoon once again from my neighbor... heck she even came up with some of this stuff.

* * *

**Sari VS. Sitter**

**_Chapter 2 – Patience fading  
_**

**ELEVENTH MOVE: PHONE TAPPING THIRD TIME'S A CHARM**

"No see, me and him we're tight but I don't know just how tight...there's always you know who and she'd sink her finely manicured claws into him the first chance she got."

"Well you better make a move now." Cara was on the phone with the girl named Keri again.

"Well I wanted to take things kinda slow, but you're right. I think I'll call him and say hey."

Sari couldn't let that happen.

At least not without adding an addition to Cara's call. It would reveal that she'd been tapping the phone but the opportunity was knocking.

As soon as the boy answered his phone Sari spoke up.

"Cara thinks you're super delicious. She told me so."

"She what? Who is this?"

"What?!"

"Cara?"

"Dylan?" Cara paused "SARI! Dylan I'll call you back in a while."

"Okay you're sorry and-… hello?... you still there Cara? Whatever then."

Sari quickly closed out her own phone and seconds later Cara was staring at her angrily her face almost matched Sari's hair color.

"You tapped my phone?" Cara slowly and quietly spoke "You. Are. So. Dead." Cara sighed "It would be smart if you started running now."

Sari couldn't help but laugh even if she was terrified that she may have pushed the teen a bit too far. No matter, she was faster and she knew Sumdac tower better than the teen, her escape would be easy.

**TWELVETH MOVE: THE KEY**

After spending most of her afternoon in hiding Sari crept out when her home had once again become quiet. She noticed Cara had given up her search and fallen asleep in front of the TV. Sari was starting to get a little bored, maybe she could have a little fun with the TV, and after all she DID have a certain special key.

-------

There were several screams in the Sumdac residence.

"THE TV'S ALIVE!" Cara screamed from behind the sofa. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

Sari shrugged innocently, also behind the couch, her plan had backfired somewhat and the TV was now attacking the two "I don't know, sometimes my dad's inventions get free will."

"Why didn't he just buy a TV? He didn't have to make one!"

"Don't ask me. Maybe the kitchen's safe?"

"Yeah, maybe it'll stop if it gets unplugged."

The two made a mad dash for the kitchen, but Sari already knew things wouldn't be safe there.

Cara screamed "The toaster's alive too, and the dishwasher's eating the refrigerator! We should call your dad!"

"What can he do about it? He's not even near by!" This was true and besides that Sari knew her dad could figure out that she'd caused the trouble.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?"

"Let's-" Sari froze, the security system had been tripped, the force field on the outside of the tower was activated along with the laser guns and sprinkler systems, even a few security bots now roamed the halls shooting freely.

"What's going on?" Cara was freaking out; Sari figured that after this was over she'd definitely leave.

"Security system."

"It'll kill us before it does any good!" Sari had to agree with that statement, her dad's security system was quite the odd one.

**THIRTEENTH MOVE: GROCERY SHOPPING**

Cara sighed, not even an hour ago she was fighting for her life against common household appliances. Now she was shopping to restock the new fridge… amazing how fast the rich and powerful could replaces murderous appliances. Of course Sari accompanied her to the store.

This would be a horrible mistake.

Sari put a new plan into action. It was called "Getting Abandoned"

Cara only turned her head for one second… ONE SECOND literally one second and the one second that she looked away. Sari disappeared.

At first Cara freaked out worrying that the child may have gotten kidnapped, after all who didn't know her father was loaded with money. But she decided kidnapping wasn't a realistic idea, no one could possibly kidnap the demon child in one second, there would be far too much noise.

Sari had given her the slip.

This wouldn't end well.

---------

Sari made her way outside of the store and called Bumblebee, while waiting for an answer she got into character.

"B-Bumblebeeeee… I- I got left at the store! C-can you come pick me up?"

of course Bumblebee was quickly on his way and Sari had just enough time to use the Visine she'd bought, along with her excellent acting skills. Not like it was really going to take a lot to convince alien robots she was upset.

-------

She explained her story to the other Autobots… adding details of course

"And some guy offered me candy to get into his van but I said no."

"Candy never really sounded appealing anyway." said Bumblebee

"I don't know why she doesn't like me!" Sari just barley kept herself from laughing amidst her fake wailing.

"Could it have anything to do with your torturing her?" Prowl seemed suspicious

"But I apologized!"

"Really?" Optimus seemed equally suspicious

"Really." Sari answered as innocently as possible.

"Maybe we should just call your father."

Sari was quick to stop Ratchet "No! I mean don't because I promised there wouldn't be any trouble this time and I don't want to bother him while he's doing work." she sniffled a bit.

"Okay then, I'll talk to Cara, Bumblebee take Sari home." Prowl was on to the girl's game, maybe she had Bulkhead and Bumblebee fooled but it would take more than that to get to himself and the others.

**FOURTEENTH MOVE: ALLIANCES NEEDED**

Sari thought about her situation, none of the other babysitters she'd drove away had allies, that is what set Cara apart form them. So in order to beat Cara, she'd need her own personal army. Her army could start with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. She did her recruiting on the way home.

When Sari arrived at Sumdac tower she didn't expect to see that Cara had called the police.

"Just like I said didn't even have to look for her." Captain Fanzone waved to Cara and addressed Sari out of the others' ear shot

"Listen kid you know it's getting out of hand when the cops are called. Cut it out."

"But I'm not doing anything!" he seemed to see right through that.

"I mean it Sari."

Such a naive man, one cannot simply call off a level two war! Yes, Sari had decided the war was a level two!

"So then, when do we strike?" Bumblebee asked.

Sari smirked "I'll let you know."

**FIFTEENTH MOVE: SLEEP**

Cara should have known better than to leave her drink unattended, a novice mistake. Liquid sedatives, they were safe and effective.

Sari took the chance to go through Cara's phone list, she babysat for other children and while Sari never seemed to get along with kids her age, perhaps all they would need is a common benefactor. She printed a copy of the phone's address book, she's keep it on file.

**SIXTEENTH MOVE: SETTING UP**

"Bumblebeeeee, you've got to be a little quieter, I don't know if she'll wake up."

"Sorry sari."

Bulkhead placed the last of the giant speakers down and Bumblebee hooked them to the stereo.

"Now what do we do?"

"I've set the alarm on the stereo so now we wait until morning."

Sari might not have liked the early century singer, but she had to admit there was great use to be found.

Sari made sure she'd sleep through the musical onslaught by providing herself with high-quality digital earplugs. Cara would not be so lucky.

**SEVENTH MOVE: MILEY CYRUS**

_**Everybody let's go!  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night**_

This was the nightmare that Cara awoke to.

Need anything more explained about her morning?

At least this time it wasn't 3AM.

**EIGHTEENTH MOVE: DECEPTICONS!**

It was half past noon, and aside from that morning so far it had been a peaceful day, perhaps too peaceful… Cara felt like she should have seen it coming.

"DECEPTICON!"

"Not going believe it this time." Cara yelled to the girl outside

"But I'm not lying! They put some kinda CPU control on Bulkhead! We have to stop him before he destroys the entire city!"

Cara reluctantly looked outside to see the yellow bot trying to fight the green bot but having little progress. Then she saw Sari, close behind the green bot, this wasn't good if the yellow bot finally managed to knock him over he could crush Sari. Mr. Sumdac would have her head if anything were to happen to his precious, evil, demonic, manipulative daughter!

Cara got outside as quickly as possible and ran to grab Sari away from the danger but Optimus Prime had somehow gotten notice of the commotion and saved the day and Cara's pay check.

Cara yanked Sari inside quickly waiting for the fight to finish or something but it was very quiet outside… well outside of Prime's yelling.

"Do I really need to have Ratchet take at look at your processors?"

"But Boss-bot I can explain!" Bumblebee piped up

"You can?" Bulkhead asked

"Of course I can!"

"Then explain!"

"Well" Bumblebee hesitated "We were trying out… moves…?"

"I'll give you both thirty cycles to get back to the base and come up with an explanation that isn't idiotic!"

Cara looked at Sari "Why do I have a feeling you played a hand in this?"

**NINETEENTH MOVE: BATH TIME**

Sari wasn't a huge fan of baths, but it never hurt to pretend to like them even less.

"Just get in the tub already!"

"I won't do it you can't make me! My father would never allow this!"

"Then how is it you ever get clean?"

"ROBOTS!"

"Don't lie to me! Now get in the tub!"

"I'm allergic to water!"

"FAILED EXCUSE!" Cara pointed at her in a very dramatic fashion "Now get in or I'll take you out back and hose you off but you will get clean somehow even if I have to get one of your robot buddies to take you to a car wash!"

"Fine then take me to a car wash!"

Who would've thought Cara was actually serious anyway?

**TENTH MOVE: NEW UNLIKELY ALLIANCES**

Sari was preparing for bed, or so she led Cara to believe. With Bulkhead and Bumblebee in trouble with Prime she probably would be unable to get help from them. She looked at the phone list she'd gotten the night before and started making calls.

------

Starscream sighed, of all the Decepticons why was he being punished and made to watch the annoying sparkling called Switchflick. She was promising, the others said, she could make herself look organic and learn their secrets, help take down the Autobots by exploiting their love of the human race they said. Well All Starscream saw was an annoying little pile of bolts that didn't want or need him around, and of course the little Decepticon didn't let him forget that. When she wasn't chatting over her comm. link she was torturing Starscream and playing innocent. She really had the while 'evil' thing down. Starscream had to think of some way to get out of his mess without making himself look bad… bad in an unacceptable way to other Decepticons way that is.

It was then that Switchflick got into an interesting conversation over her comm link, with a girl named Sari Sumdac.

"I'd love to help you get rid of Cara. Sumdac, I think we'll be very good friends. I'll be at Sumdac tower at noon tomorrow."

Switchflick smirked after the comm was over, she knew a few things about the Sumdac child and she knew that if she showed up Starscream and got the all-spark charged key the other Decepticons should decide it was unnecessary for him to watch her. Getting her payback on the organic babysitter who'd known her as 'Alyssia' only seemed to add extra oil to the already good deal.

Switchflick tossed a few grenades at unsuspecting Starscream, she wanted a little amusement before going into recharge for the night. It's not like any of the other Decepticons would believe the sparkling was packing grenades.

* * *

So Cara's starting to lose her patience, you can't blame her for not being used to robots... I was kinda reluctant to add in Switchflick (mostly because one OC to handle already feels like a bit too much), but since I wanted to involve the Decepticons it seemed like a somewhat plausible move. Obviously this is all still fun and games for Sari who is unaware of 'Alyssia's' true identity. Hopefully I haven't totally messed this up by using Switchflick for a plot device...

I do want to say that Switchflick isn't going to be top tourmentor for too long but saying too much would give away the plans I have.


	3. Not done well, but done

Thanks so much to anyone leaving reviews/favs/alerts/C2s and anything else I missed.

I'd love to note that going back to the reviews (because I really love getting any kind of feedback... because my writing REALLY needs it)... Great minds must truly think alike. I'm actually surprised that I don't have a lot of errors in the first and second chapters where the letters g or n are missing because of the poor condition my keyboard is in and how I tend to only skim over my work a little.

Took a little longer to make this chapter than I'd expected, and I wanted to make the story about 4 chapters but I guess I ran out of ideas.

* * *

**Sari VS. Sitter**

_**Chapter Three- Not done well, but done**_

**TWENTY FIRST MOVE: A SURPRISING, OR NOT SO SURPRISING PLAYMATE.**

"Cara I told my friend she can come over."

Cara idly wondered if she should really agree with Sari's declaration but it had been a relatively calm morning, she must have finally asserted herself with the past night's trip to the car wash.

It wasn't until after she agreed that she remembered something Mr. Sumdac had told her; Sari didn't have any human friends… so then who was she talking about?

Cara glanced outside and noticed the blonde girl standing next to Sari. "God must hate me." She spoke in a whisper. Somehow Sari and Alyssia had become friends, the somehow probably had to do with Sari's tapping of her cell phone. Alyssia had always been hard to deal with, granted she wasn't Sari's level of evil Cara feared the outcome of what a friendship would be between them.

----

"So Sumdac, what have you tried so far?"

"Everything from being a pain in the butt, launching rogue attacking house appliances too trying to turn all my friends against her."

"Cara always was persistent, but fear not Sumdac this is day four isn't it? She can't be too far from cracking." Alyssia smirked "I think I should go say hello to my old caretaker."

**TWENTY SECOND MOVE: TO QUIT OR NOT TO QUIT?**

Cara had finally had it; no amount of money could be worth the trouble the two girls were causing. They had practically destroyed the living room and kitchen, and Cara feared for Sari's father's lab with the two running around so uncontrollably. She would have called the Autobots in for help but a live TV broadcast showed them fighting some rogue robots in town. Cara reached for her cell phone, she knew when she'd been beat. She'd just have to call Mr. Sumdac and apologize in advance for her failure.

She was distracted from her cell phone however; something was knocking on the window. When Cara turned around and saw the flying robot it started yelling "Give me the sparkling filthy organic!"

Okay there was no getting past it, Sari and Alyssia had occupied themselves tracking mud indoors, and even if they hadn't there was no way the girls could fake this. Cara screamed at the top of her lungs when the thing broke through the window.

"Give me the sparkling! I know it's here I tracked the energy signal!"

"I – I -I don't know what you're talking about!" Cara stumbled over her words

The Decepticon seemed to sigh "I'll make this easy for your tiny processor to configure… the yellow haired girl, where is she?"

"You don't mean Alyssia?" Sure she was a demon but Cara decided it was better not to turn in someone's child to evil**-**talking-transforming-alien-robots.

"Oh so that's what they're calling her now."

"Wait a second you can't take off with someone's kid!"

"Her guardians told me to keep her for a few days!"

"Why would any parents in their right minds do that? There's no way I'll believe you!" Cara opened her cell phone but the Decepticon blasted it out of her hand

"Hey that phone coasted 300 bucks and I had fifty people in my address book!"

"I do not care about your primitive technology; I care about not getting shown up by a brat! If she gets that all-spark key then the others will lose all the respect they have for me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The key the child wears!"

"You're not making any sense!"

----

"As much as I hate being in this position, we'll have to both team up against the brats… myself to keep Switchflick from getting the key… and well you're mostly involved because you really have no other choice, but I guess you'd still gain some respect from the Sumdac brat but even if you wanted to say no you can't."

Cara sighed, she did not sign up to be threatened by evil-talking-transforming-alien-robots or be told that her former charge was one of those evil-talking-transforming-alien-robots. "At least I can say I didn't willingly help."

**TWENTY THIRD MOVE: FRIENDS RIGHT?**

"Sumdac this is getting boring." Alyssia yawned "Anyway you know of that we can step up our game?"

Sari thought for a second about telling Alyssia about her key, she never had to say it was all powerful after all right? "Well, there is something; I used it before but I guess I could've done better."

----------

"Okay organic, what I want you to do is be a decoy."

"No way you be the decoy!"

Starscream laughed "Yeah right; I think you're forgetting who's in charge here!"

Cara rolled her eyes, so maybe it would be nice to get revenge on the bratty child but this seemed just a little crazy.

------

Sari had tried as well as, or even better than any kid could not to brag about her key but it ended up happening. "And it can fix almost anything mechanical!"

"Really now?" Alyssia raised an eyebrow, Sari nodded. "Then in that case I've got an idea."

"Really?"

Alyssia nodded. "Hand it to me."

"I probably shouldn't, I'm not supposed to give it away even for a minute."

"But, you can trust me can't you? We _are_ friends right Sumdac?"

"Well…"

**TWENTY FOURTH MOVE: SKIP STAGE 3 OF THE WAR ITS GONE STRAIGHT TO STAGE 4**

"Switchflick!"

"Sari!"

"What?" The two girls turned their heads to see Cara and Starscream.

Then Sari lanced back at Alyssia "Did you just answer to that?"

"No way Sumdac! Isn't that one of those evil robots? Quick use the key to do something!"

"I don't know _Switchflick_…"

Alyssia growled not seeming to notice Sari's use of the name Switchflick "Of course you know! You've fought this guy before now do something with the key Sumdac, if you don't I will!"

"No way!" Sari jumped a few steps away from the girl "You just answered to the name again!"

Starscream stepped behind Alyssia "That's because it's her name, her _real_ name!"

Switchflick punched Starscream "Thanks for running my plan you stupid piece of slag! If I'd gotten the key I could've helped all the Decepticons" Switchflick transformed revealing herself in her original robotic mode.

"Well your guardians didn't want you running around in public yet!"

"The end would have justified the means!"

Cara glanced at Sari and Sari glanced at Cara, they finally agreed on something "Let's go."

Sari and Cara started to run out of the tower but it wasn't long before Switchflick yelled "Starscream you idiot she's getting away with the key we have to go and get it!"

"No _I_ have to go and get it!"

**TWENTY FIFTH MOVE: ARMISTICE AND TEMPORARY ALLIES**

Sari used her key to further bolt down all the electronic locks in the basement while Cara took care of the manual padlocks.

"This is not going to hold up for very long." Sari sighed

"But long enough right? You have your phone don't you?"

"No it's upstairs… I was hoping you had yours."

"No that Starscream thing, kind of blew it up."

"Well that's just perfect!" Sari showed her sarcasm

"I know right? Three hundred bucks down the drain; _and _all my friends' numbers gone."

"I think you missed my point."

"Are you sure you didn't cause any of this?"

Sari scoffed at Cara's question "As if I would ever work with those Decepito-creeps!"

"Well you are quite a little demon so I'm not so sure."

"Only to you because I don't want or need you around."

"So you intend to prove that by acting like a demon child?"

Sari shrugged "Pretty much, worked with all the others. Anyway, I wonder how long Starscream and Switchflick are going to waste their time arguing."

"Yeah, with all the arguing they were doing we probably could have taken them out ourselves."

Sari laughed "Yeah we-" she paused "Yeah we can do this all I got to do is use my key on the security system again!"

"Okay then and that'll give us the chance to get more help and… wait a second." Cara sent a glare at Sari "What do you mean use it on the security system _again_?"

"N-nothing."

"Yeah right, nothing!"

"Temporary armistice?"  
"Temporary armistice."

**TWENTY SIXTH MOVE: STALLING FOR TIME**

"Once I activate the security system bots we'll have an extra five or so minutes. In that time I can get a hold of my phone can call for some help."

"But isn't it upstairs?"

Sari nodded and Cara sighed "This is going to be really dangerous. I am so fired."

"At least you didn't quit?"

-------

Meanwhile Starscream and Switchflick had progressed very little in acquiring Sari's key.

"When your guardians are informed about this!"

"I'll just blame it on you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll just blame it on you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll double blame it on you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll triple blame it on you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll blame it on you times infinity!"

"Infinity plus one!"

"That's not even possible! Infinity, is beyond every possibility adding one to it doesn't change the fact that it's infinite, and therefore adding one is irrelevant!"

"Don't tell me what's impossible, you're just a sparkling!"

And that's when the security droids invaded the halls.

**TWENTY SEVENTH MOVE: HELP AT LAST**

Sari and Cara managed to make it outside of the tower with Starscream and Siwtchflick not too far behind.

"Bumblebee says they're on their way!"

Cara never knew she'd actually be relieved to know that talking-transforming-alien-robots were on their way, but in light of the evil-talking-transforming-alien-robots they were being chased by, she couldn't complain.

"Sumdac you might as well stop running now, your organic servos are inferior to ours; you're only wasting your energy." Switchflick smirked but was slapped by Starscream

"Shut up! I do the taunting, that's my job! Give up now and I might consider letting both of you live."

"If you want it so bad why don't you just take it already!" Cara was getting more than frustrated with this.

"Cara! What are you saying?" Sari looked at the teenager as if she were stupid

"Yeah, Starscream, Switchflick… you want the key right? Well why haven't you taken it already? It's right here, we can't fight you off, you've had plenty of chances."

"Cara!"

"Yeah Starscream why haven't you?" Switchflick glared at him.

"I thought you were going to get the key."

"Well I thought you didn't want me stealing the glory from you!"

"I thought you didn't care."

"Well of course I care, it's my master plan, my job, and my glory!"

"I'll be glad when I'm rid of you!"

"Well if I get the key it'll prove I'm mature enough to not need to be watched by idiots like you!"

"Really? Now I'm intrigued… as much as I hate to say it;" Starscream paused and quickly mumbled something.

"What was that?" Switchflick asked

Starscream yelled "I said we'll have to share the glory and we both get what we want."

"Fine then. Let's get the key."

Sari glared at the teenager "Way to go Cara!"

"Well I didn't see you coming up with anything!"

Starscream was about to swoop down but was intercepted just in time.

"Woo! Optimus!"

Cara stood frozen as Sari cheered only managing to get out a few words "That thing. Almost. Hit. Us."

"Just get inside already!" Sari and Bumblebee ordered. Cara somewhat reluctantly did as she was told.

She clung to the steering wheel and placed her foot on the gas

"Don't try to drive! He's does all of that himself!"

"I'm not comfortable getting in a car that drives it's self!"

"Too bad get comfortable!"

**TWENTY EIGHTH MOVE: TALK ABOUT ANTI-CLIMATIC**

Bumblebee made a sudden stop.

"Why are you stopping? You're going to get us killed!" Cara was well past the point of calming down and hadn't noticed the silence outside.

"They just left." Sari opened the door and hopped out, Cara stepped out not long after and took a good hard look at Sumdac tower

"So, does insurance cover home damage caused by security drones and alien-robot battles?"

Sari simply shrugged "Dad'll handle it somehow."

"Your father is an incredibly brave and patient man." How did he do it? Cara sighed "you know we still have to do some cleaning right?"

"You mean, _you_ have to do some cleaning." Sari started to laugh a bit but her laughter ceased when Prowl picked her up "Uhh hi Prowl."

**TWENTY NINTH MOVE: FINAL MOVE**

It was Sari's job to round up all the broken security drones, the Autobots volunteered to handle most of the larger damage; Cara was stuck with the mud from earlier.

"Sumdac better pay me for more than just babysitting."

Suddenly a security drone came from behind her and Cara suddenly realized.

The war was only on a temporary Armistice; Sari Sumdac wouldn't have given up so easily, she was at it again.

**THIRTIETH MOVE: CONCLUSIONS**

"So how did it go?" It was funny that Sumdac would bother to ask given that Sumdac tower still had a considerable amount of damage to it three days later.

Cara almost considered saying it was great; maybe he'd pay her more if she lied. However in the end all she could say was.

"I'll take my paycheck now… don't call me next time."

The last three days had probably been even worse than the first four and Cara would try to wipe them from her memory all tougher.

The professor sighed taking a glance at Sari who now appeared to be trying to pull off the 'angelic' look. "And another one bites the dust." he handed Cara a check, she decided to wait until she was down the street to look at it.

She was quite pleased.

But it wouldn't matter how much she got paid she'd never do it again.

As for Sari, all things considered the war was a tie; she may not have driven Cara away before her father came home, but Cara definitely wouldn't be back. She thought she might have even been a bit disappointed, she might even consider future babysitters too easy to get rid of.

That is…

As long as the other babysitters weren't Prowl, Sari wasn't quite ready to take on the ninja-bot just yet.

The Autobots were glad to see the fiasco come to an end and hoped Issac wouldn't be leaving again anytime soon.

And Issac? It was back to business as usual for him; he had a lot of insurance papers to fill out.

* * *

I don't know if I'm 100% thrilled with how I ended this but I couldn't come up with much else so I hope it's good enough. At least Switchflick served her purpose as a plot device? Hopefully I didn't make any gaping errors or forget to edit something in here correctly and cause gaping plot holes. (If I did please let me know)

Anyway it won't be half bad to be able to move on to some of the ideas I have for new fics for TFA... they involve more Autobots than this did.. even though I originaly jumped in to this story intending to give them more page time that I actually did. I'll have to make it up in the next one.


End file.
